


i walked you back so you didn't feel alone

by littleghost



Series: the tarot cards say it's not so bad [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, idk they kinda just chat about history and hockey and how in love they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleghost/pseuds/littleghost
Summary: Izzy and Magnus are in some shoot in Europe, so Clary decides visiting Alec would be a great idea.





	i walked you back so you didn't feel alone

**reversed two of swords** :  _ great joy, happiness, feasting _

 

Clary thinks Alec is the only one who will understand her. At least, he's the only other person she knows who's sappily in love with their partner. Jace could come close, but he and Simon are once again on the outs. 

It shouldn't be a surprise to Alec when she shows up at his amd Magnus’ apartment, but judging by the look on his face, he is. Clary ignores his sour look and pushes past him into the livingroom. She's tired, and hasn't been able to gush about her girlfriend in three days. It's tiring. 

“What are you doing here, Fray?” Alec asks as he closes the door behind him. 

“I was lonely,” she answered, which is mostly the truth. She's lonely in her Izzy-less apartment, in which she's been holed up for the better part of a week to finish a commission. “Couldn’t sleep, either.”

Alex’s face softens at her words, which is the only way Clary knows that he's not going to throw her out. She can also tell that he's just as lonely too, as Izzy and Magnus are out of the country on the same shoot. 

Fucking Camille Belcourt and her whims. 

“Why did you come here instead of Simon’s?” he asks, but walks into the kitchen. 

“He would complain about Jace the entire time,” Clary says, and easily catches the can Alec tosses at her. She looks at him in surprise, not used to the way he unthinkingly tossed her the can of beer. It's something he only does to Jace and Izzy, used to their athletic ease. 

Alec opens his drink and nods in agreement with Clary. “Jace complained about him the entire time at the gym. It was so annoying.”

“Did you beat him,” Clary asks, mood brightening at the thought of Jace’s feet being swept out underneath him. Jace has skills to back up his cockiness, but Alec is on par with him, and has experience and weight on him. 

He laughed. “Of course. He was so distracted by waxing lyrical about Simon’s lips—which, disgusting—that it was always over in moments.”

“Coming quick?” Clary teased, just to see Alec’s blush. Alec was hardly a blushing virgin, but sometimes the mention of sex is enough for his face to turn red. It’s always his panic of accidentally saying an innuendo.

“I wished they’d just get together,” Alec says, “more so for my sanity than them.” He finally sits on the couch, sprawling his long limbs across it, except for the very end. Clary’s able to sit down and tuck her feet underneath her.

She sighs. “I want them to be happy and take their time for a good relationship, but this is so fucking annoying.”

Alec tips his can to her. “They already take up enough our lives,” he says.  “Do you wanna watch something?” He tosses her the remote and this one she fumbles, it falling to the floor. He laughs, and she sticks out her tongue.

It’s quiet while Clary searches through channels, and Alec looks content to lie on the couch like a gigantic couch. Clary suddenly realizes that this is probably how most nights with Magnus and Alec go, this quiet domesticity.

“How’re the kids?” she asks after settling on a Rangers game, settling back into the couch.

Alec hums. “It’s nice. I think they all hate me, but I’m pretty sure it’s mainly because I’m an AP teacher.” He got a job at a Brooklyn high school as a history teacher, even though he never expected to go into education, but history degrees aren’t good for much else. He’s lucky he even got the job, although, as he likes to remind Izzy, it was probably due to his parents persuasion. Still, Alec would be the type of teacher Clary wished she had as a highschooler, though she has no doubts that he probably terrifies his students at times.

“What time period are you in?”

“The Era of Good Feelings,” Alec says. When there’s a lack of response from Clary, he elaborates, “After the War of 1812.”

“I was never much good at history,” Clary admits. “European history was fun because there was art, but a lot of American artists made it big by painting sad things.”

“Do political cartoons not count as art,” Alec drawls, but when she looks over, the corner of his mouth is tugging up. 

She swats him on the ankle. “Not the same, Alexander,” she says, and almost regrets using his full name.

He only laughs, and pulls himself more into a ball. Clary’s amazed that someone so tall can make himself so small. She wished she was able to do the opposite. “Gross, Islanders goal,” he says.

Clary looks at the screen and sees a replay of John Tavares scoring with a pretty wraparound, one of the Rangers defensemen screening him from Luindqvist. “He has the worst d-men,” Clary remarks, and Alec laughs.

“The best goalies always do,” he says.

She opens her mouth to reply in defense of defensemen, but her phone vibrates with a message from Izzy. It’s a selfie of her and Magnus, both looking tired but still smiling brightly for the camera. She shows it to Alec, and he grins.

“Tell her to send it to me,” he says, and Clary taps out that message. Izzy sends exclamation points in reply.

“Aren’t we lucky?” she asks him as he’s saving the photo.

He looks at her, a smile still curling up the corners of his mouth. “The luckiest,” he agrees. Clary laughs.

It’s different from the times Alec has deprecatingly told Izzy he doesn’t deserve Magnus, and then proceeds to lists the reasons why. She knows that Alec hasn’t had the easiest dating life, or life in general due to internal and external homophobia, but she’s proud of him. Though it seems like they barely know each other, she’s proud of him.

“Tell me something about my girlfriend,” Clary suggests, and Alec’s eyes light up as he begins to tell a rambling story about Izzy when she was seven, and it involved a toy electric car and their unknown-to-them-at-the-time homophobic aunt.

Most of Clary’s Alec-related information has always been secondhand, from Izzy or Jace, but she’s always been able to tell how much he loves his siblings. It shows in his eyes, the way he’s always smiling when talking about them, and the easy affection the four of them have for each other. It’s even better to see the way Izzy and Jace treat their older brother.

The Rangers score a goal to tie it up at two, but Clary is tired and the way Alec speaks is almost like he’s telling a bedtime story, so she falls asleep. She wasn’t lying when she said it’s been a long week.

She briefly wakes up later, and registers Alec picking her off the couch and depositing her in the spare room, but she cuddles around a pillow and mumbles out a goodnight. When she wakes up again in the morning, Alec will be cooking bacon and she’ll have a new message from Izzy, this time a video of her saying “I love Clary Fray!” while Magnus attempts to take her phone away.

_ They’ll be back in two days, _ Clary reassures herself.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for a clary+alec brotp moment fic so here i am. i'm amazed i'm updating this series twice in as many days but i love this world so much!!!!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://lesbianroberts.tumblr.com) if u want


End file.
